The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus of which the apparatus main body is provided with an IC card reader for reading data input to a noncontact IC card.
An image forming apparatus such as a copier that forms an image on a sheet by an electrographic system is provided with an IC card reader, and when a noncontact IC card to which data such as a personal code is input is placed over a detection surface of the IC card reader, the data input to the IC card is read by the IC card reader.
In the image forming apparatus provided with such an IC card reader, the IC card reader is fixedly arranged beside an operation portion at an upper part of the apparatus main body, for example, and it is not possible to freely adjust an angle of the IC card reader.
Meanwhile, in a conventional art, as an image forming apparatus of which the apparatus main body is provided with an IC card reader that inputs a personal code, there is proposed a configuration such that when an operator inputs the personal code by using the card, the height of the image forming apparatus is automatically controlled to reach a height corresponding to the input code by a lifting device.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the IC card reader is installed at an upper surface and the like of the apparatus main body, and it is not possible to freely adjust the angle. Thus, it is difficult for a wheelchair user or
even a healthy person with a different physical constitution (height) to place the IC card over the detection surface of the IC card reader.